


Drastic Measures

by HAL1500



Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, au i guess, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1500/pseuds/HAL1500
Summary: Jenny wants to do a spell to deal with the latest Hellmouth shenanigans. Giles needs some convincing.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> AU, in that I guess it implies that Giles and Jenny live together? But not necessarily? Set probably early/mid third series-ish?

“Come _on_ , Rupert, just let me try it my way first,” Jenny insisted.

“It’s too risky,” Giles answered.

Eye roll. “It’s _not_. I’ll take extra precautions, and if things start going south, I’ll stop at once, okay?”

Giles wavered.

Sensing this, Jenny gave the nearby Scoobies a cautious glance before adding, in her secret-subtext voice, “If you let me give it a try, I’ll do that thing you like later.”

Giles’ brow furrowed. “You’ll clean the dishes?”

“No, Rupert, the _other_ thing you like.”

“Oh! Er, yes, I see.”

“Okay?”

He looked at her hopefully. “ _And_ you’ll do the dishes?”


End file.
